


Baby's Home

by MizuLeKitten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, They Own Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: Lance gasped, leaning back to place a hand over his heart, “I take great offense to that, Mister! How dare you try to stain Sapphire’s honor like that? She never did anything to you. You’re just jealous!”“Oh yes, very jealous of a cat,” Shiro said dryly. “You never have any time for me.”A smirk slid onto Lance’s face, and Shiro felt a shiver travel down his spine. The look in Lance’s eyes was mischievous, and that never meant good things. “Aw, is my baby boy upset that daddy hasn’t been paying attention to him?”





	Baby's Home

Shiro knew Lance was dancing before he walked into their apartment. How? The music was booming through the walls, specifically Lance’s dancing playlist. He knew if it hadn’t been for the fact that it was Hunk and Allura as their neighbors on either side that they’d have a thousand and one noise complaints. As Shiro opened the door into their apartment, Kuro -one of their cats- was sitting on top of Lance’s shoes as if waiting for Shiro to return.

He quickly discarded his vest, hanging it up on one of the hooks next to Lance’s hoodie, and leaned down to untie his shoes. Kuro purred loudly, blurring into the music playing from the living room, and wove their way around Shiro’s legs. It made the process of taking off his shoes difficult, but all the more heartwarming.

“I’m home, Kuro,” Shiro raised a hand from his shoe to Kuro’s ears and scratched behind them. “I’ll save you from Lance now; I know that’s the only reason you’re waiting for me. I can’t do that unless you let me take off my shoes, though, so getting  _ off  _ my foot would be smart.”

Kuro’s large yellow eyes blinked slowly, but they did not move. Shiro sighed; this was normal. He didn’t know why he bothered trying to reason with Kuro, it’s not like Kuro listened like Sapphire did. Shiro nudged Kuro until he was off his foot, an unhappy meow Kuro’s only response He quickly removed the shoe before Kuro could move back onto it.

As soon as his shoes were off, Kuro was sitting on them. Why Kuro liked sitting on their shoes Shiro didn’t know, and, honestly, he had no intention of trying to find out. Kuro was an anomaly, one that Lance had convinced Shiro to take into their home years ago. Shiro didn’t entirely mind. Kuro was weird, but a good cat nonetheless.

Shiro gave a small pat to Kuro’s head before turning and walking further into their apartment. He couldn’t help but smile at the scene he walked in on. Lance was dancing around, singing loudly to the song on his playlist. The couch had been shoved to the side so that he had more room to move, and the carpet had been rolled up so that Lance could spin and slide on the hardwood floor in his socks.

Lance was focused, moving his body this way and that. There was a rhythm, this was his dancing playlist after all, but still an aspect of  _ Lance  _ that made it not seem choreographed. The Lance aspect  _ was  _ the fact it was not choreographed. It was Lance going with the flow, surrendering himself to the beat. Maybe moves carried over from prior impromptu dancing sessions, but most of it was new, in the moment genius.

Blue eyes locked onto grey when Lance spun, and Lance’s face broke out into a large grin. He ended the spin by pretending to throw a lasso, capturing Shiro in the loop. He leaned back, as if pulling on the invisible rope between them.

Shiro laughed; he loved how silly Lance could get, how his silliness balanced out Shiro’s own tendency to be  _ to _ serious. He almost always found himself playing along with Lance’s little game, and now was no different.

Shiro grabbed onto the imaginary rope and “tugged.” Lance laughed, pretending to resist even as he took a step forward. Shiro continued to “pull” on the rope, drawing Lance closer and closer. Once Lance was within arms reach he grabbed the other and pulled Lance close.

“Gotcha,” Shiro grinned, leaning down to peck Lance on the lips.

“Looks like the hunter has become the hunted,” Lance wiggled his eyebrows, and Shiro laughed.

“How many movies do you know with that tag line?”

“Uh, I don’t know. Enough?”

“I love you,” Shiro said fondly. He ran a hand through Lance’s hair before remembering Kuro sitting on his shoes in the entryway. “We need to turn down the music, love. It’s bothering Kuro’s ears.”

“Aw, it’s not that loud,” Lance pouted, lower lip jutting out adorably. It made Shiro want to shower him in kisses until there wasn’t a single bit of skin Shiro hadn’t touched with his lips.

Instead he teased. “Not everyone’s practically deaf like you and Sapphire.” Maybe he had been spending too much time with Keith.

Lance gasped, leaning back to place a hand over his heart, “I take  _ great  _ offense to that, Mister! How dare you try to stain Sapphire’s honor like that? She never did anything to you. You’re just jealous!”

“Oh yes, very jealous of a cat,” Shiro said dryly. “You never have any time for me.”

A smirk slid onto Lance’s face, and Shiro felt a shiver travel down his spine. The look in Lance’s eyes was mischievous, and that never meant good things. “Aw, is my baby boy upset that daddy hasn’t been paying attention to him?”

Shiro couldn’t help the involuntary whine that escaped his lips, his head falling to rest on Lance’s shoulder. It had been  _ so  _ long since they played this particular scene out, so long since Shiro had let himself fall to pieces so quickly under Lance’s protective gaze. They’d barely had time with their busy schedules. The few times that their schedules  _ had  _ synched up they spent it out of the house, or cuddled up watching movies.

Shiro could already feel the need to let go flow through his body, to give in and be pampered by his beautiful and caring daddy.

He didn’t know he was shaking until Lance cooed softly in his ear, “I’m here, baby.” One of Lance’s hands came up to rub soothingly at Shiro’s back, “I’m here. Do you want daddy to take care of you?” Shiro nodded against Lance’s neck, squeezing his arms tighter around Lance’s frame.

Lance pulled back, earning a louder, desperate whine from Shiro. Lance silenced him with a kiss, long enough to give Shiro the smallest taste of what was to come. “You have to use your words, Shiro. Good boys use their words.”

It was as if a dam had been released at those words, stress and obligations thrown on the back burner as his world narrowed down to Lance, Lance,  _ Lance. _ “Please, daddy- daddy, please, I need you. I need you so badly. It’s been so long-”

Lance interrupted Shiro with a heated kiss, lips gliding easily against Shiro’s own. Shiro let his lips part automatically, allowing Lance’s tongue entrance. At the same time that Lance swiped his tongue over Shiro’s bottom lip, his hands fell down to Shiro’s ass and squeezed, earning him a surprised yet happy moan.

“Such a good boy,” Lance whispered as he pulled back. He brought his hand up, thumb wiping away a small bit of spit that had gathered at the corner of Shiro’s mouth. “Go get into something more comfortable, baby. I’ll be there in a moment.”

Lance made to turn away but Shiro caught him, “Music.” At Lance’s confused look he cleared his throat and tried again despite the pleasant haze that was trying to makes it's home in his veins, “Kuro’s ears, the music’s loud.”

Lance leaned forward on his tiptoes to kiss Shiro chastely on the lips. His hand came up to rub gently at Shiro’s cheek, “You’re so thoughtful, baby. Even when I’m about to take care of you you’re still worrying about others,” Lance smiled, soft and genuine, making Shiro’s insides melt even more. “I’ll take care of the music and the kitties, you go take care of yourself. Daddy will be there shortly.”

Shiro leaned down and stole one last kiss. He knew he didn’t have permission to, but he’d willingly take the punishment if there was one. His daddy rarely punished him, especially if it was Shiro doing something he liked.

His daddy always took good care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! I'm so sorry this took so long to get out to the person who this message pertains to xD  
> I didn't feel like writing smut so like >.> Sue me for cutting off there xDD
> 
> Love you guys!


End file.
